Once Upon A Starry Night
by Kiwi The Dog
Summary: Sora and Kairi cry together under a starry sky... Major fluffage. ONE SHOT


What this story is… I don't know. But if you can figure it out, mad skills. It just kind of spilled out of me… I hope you enjoy it.

Once Upon a Starry Night.

He thought I was asleep of course, as I heard the soft click of the door and the squeak as it opened. A cool ocean breeze swept into the room and made the air smell salty. I allowed myself to open an eye, 12AM as usual. I was used to this behavior by now. He was addicted to that night sky, and every night he got his fix at midnight, thinking I was asleep. I turned over and opened my eyes to watch him, silhouetted in the bright moonlight.

He still looked the same, maybe taller and definitely more muscular, but he still had that spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, and that scar I wasn't used to, showing white in the shadow cast on his bare back. The scar was from his left shoulder, jagged and diagonally cut to his first rib on his right side. I know, because I had run my finger down it so many times. But, he was still my beautiful, wonderful Sora.

Usually I just watched him from my cozy, warm place in our bed, stretching out to feel the empty but warm spot that he left and that I often curled up on when he was watching those stars. But tonight, I feel that he needed me in some way, though all I could see was his back. I slowly gathered the strength to lift myself from the heavy warmth and walked, only in shorts and a tank top, to his side.

My hand first touched his scar, sending a shiver down his spine as he turned and looked at me, his eyes shining with tears. I frowned at his tear-stained cheeks and put my hand on his arm lightly, in a comforting gesture. I was shivering already, not from cold but from the breezes wafting from the seemingly never-ending ocean. I looked into his eyes and wondered what was troubling him, but said nothing for it would break the utter, complete silence that seemed to be holding this world together at this moment.

I followed his gaze up to the sky as he watched the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly above. None went out, none fell from the sky, none exploded in front of our eyes. The entire sky was twinkling, winking down on us as the moon gave a ghostly light on this world, casting strange shadows, and turning his scar a bright almost florescent white color.

Despite his tears a smile was on his face. Not a cheesy grin, but a true sincere smile, that I did not often see. Dimples were visible on both cheeks and it took every bit of my will power not to reach up and stick my finger in one. He looked so serious though and I looked up at the night sky with him again. His hands found my hair and ran through it absently as I leaned into him smiling lightly. I reached up and wiped the tear's from his eyes and nodded at my work, leaving his face untainted with the salty water.

Then he finally spoke, his voice much deeper than two years ago I noticed. "Do you remember… When we used to watch stars like this?" His voice was at a whisper, fearing to break the silence to abrubtly.

I remembered, who could forget after those long days, sitting down on the Paopu tree and watching the stars? But then, I remembered than they were still blinking out and there were still shooting stars endlessly falling through space. But who could forget those long nights staring up at the sky and wondering if each star had a name and if each star was a place we could go to and explore? That was all before Riku became blind in light and before Sora was chosen to be a Keyblade master. It was before they both left me in the dark, not meaning to of course, but that is what they did.

I smiled as I thought of those days, those days before the darkness, before Kingdom Hearts and before our separation. When I finally answered with a simple, "Yes," I noticed he was watching me and I blushed a little, hoping I could not be seen in the dark.

As if reading my thoughts…. "What happened that night we left you? When the heartless came?"

Now my eyes filled with tears remembering that day when I had woken up and looked out the window, only to see black things crawling everywhere. I remember hiding in my closet, hoping that I would be okay, closing my eyes and sitting in the closet, hugging my knees to my chest for comfort. Then I was sucked into darkness and when I opened my eyes I could see nothing but black, hear nothing but complete silence. I couldn't move or speak. I was a lonely spirit, trapped inside a heartless doll. My heart was gone, but my mind was left. I had no will to live but no incentive to die. I was completely emotionless and yet scared, angry and feeling betrayed and a thousand other emotions all at once. I was so mixed up that I couldn't think.

My only answer to this was my head shaking and looking down at my bare feet, my body racking with silent sobs, crystalline tears cascading down my cheeks. His hand was around me then, rubbing my back and comforting me as he ushered me inside our room and laying me in bed before curling up beside me. He mumbled comforting words in my ear and practically begged me to stop crying. He hated to see me cry.

My sobs subsided and he smiled to see the end, wiping my tears away with his finger and softly kissing my forehead. His hands caressed my cheek lightly. "Kai, this is now… Don't forget, you can't change it now." He whispered, kissing my forehead again and snuggling up. I notice after he is asleep that the door is open, the cool air blowing in. Despite this, I am warm and comfortable, with my arms around his bare chest and his breath blowing lightly on my neck.

Once again he subdues my fear and sadness with only words and kisses and love. These things will someday fade away. Someday they will wilt and be gone much like flowers, but I can't change that. Even my Sora can't change that. Someday we will grow old and die, our ashes will blow in these winds and our lives will be gone or our bodies will be gone. Love might not fade with time. But words will lose their meanings, and kisses will someday lose their sweetness. As hard as it is to believe, it is true…

But remember… This is now. Don't forget, you can't change it now. Past or future cannot be changed, but what makes the real difference is

Right now.


End file.
